User blog:Flamejoe736/Fan Scarecrow Profile
The Scarecrow is a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. His appearance during the prequel comic indicate that he is killed by The Joker. He also appears during an Arkham Asylum stage transition.He also appears as a playable DLC gadget character. Biography As a young child, Jonathan Crane was subjected to sick and twisted experiments on fear conducted by his own father. Emotionally scarred and mentally unstable from the ordeal, Crane spent his childhood living in fear until he made an important realization—if he could control fear, it would never again control him. Over time, this interest in fear become an obsession. Graduating from college with a doctorate in psychology and specialty in phobias, Jonathan began experimenting on others, subjecting them to a hallucinogenic fear toxin he developed that brought out their worst nightmares. Although Batman has developed a number of remedies to counteract these toxins, Crane is constantly improving upon his formula, creating more potent and deadlier versions. The Scarecrow constantly proves to be a dangerous threat to the Dark Knight not due to physical strength, but to the emotional and psychological damage his toxins can cause. In fact, Scarecrow tends to shy away from physical confrontations and instead lets his victims fall prey to their own waking nightmares. A doctor of the deadliest caliber, the Scarecrow's horrific acts don't stem from a villainous desire for power or money, but from an unbreakable urge to learn and hone his craft—mastery of fear itself. Injustice Comic Scarecrow's body is found in S.T.A.R. Labs by the Flash, his face twisted into a smile, a tell-tale sign of poisoning by the Joker's laughing toxin. Joker would use Scarecrow's fear toxin laced with kryptonite to make Superman see his wife Lois as Doomsday, causing the Man of Steel to accidently murder her and seal Metropolis's fate. Powers and Abilities *Genius in chemistry and pyschology *Intimidation *Master of self-taught style of martial arts Super Move He poisons the player with his fear toxins, and takes a gigantic appearance, just like in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum, beats up the opponent and turns to normal size just like in is stage transaction however without sending the player to the next stage. Quotes *"Feel the fear of the almighty Scarecrow" *"Are you feling scared?" *"Aaagh has the little irdy wet his pants?"-Clash with Nightwing *"Get ready for the fright of your life"-Clash with Nightwing *"Afraid me,Never!"-Clash with Batman Costumes Default The Scarecrow wears raggedy brown garbs over his chest and stitched brown pants, a hangman's noose over his neck, with his mask having both a hood over it and needle like stitching in it, with gas filters on both sides of his mouth. On his right hand he wears a customized glove with several syringes attatched to them connected to a tube filled with his fear toxin. Regime Scare crow whears his old costme originated from the classic scarecrow Intro/Outro INTRO- He comes in as Dr Johnathon Crow and then throws a few chemicals in scienc beakers down on the ground and a puff of smoke appears breifly until it goes away reveling scarecreow now dresssed fully in his uniform OUTRO-Scarcrow smashes some glasses down and behind im is a huge fir and he looks at the player and said "Your problem,you are too afraid." Ending To be added............................. Category:Blog posts